


The Voracious Cataclysm of the Doll Planet

by Wolframkf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Other, Vore, plush gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolframkf/pseuds/Wolframkf
Summary: Just a self-indulgent thing
Kudos: 4





	The Voracious Cataclysm of the Doll Planet

The seasonal meteor shower brightens the sky over much of Planet Stitchedsoul, drawing many of the doll people out of their homes to watch the lights. However, they quickly notice something unusual in this meteor shower - a light larger and brighter than any of the rest.

This light lands in the distance with a loud thud. A small band of doll people, lead by a well-respected community member nicknamed Raggedy, after her rather well-worn appearance, cautiously head out to the landing site.

Meanwhile, at the landing site, an ant-like humanoid figure clambers out of his capsule. He's very tall, standing at around 7'2", and covered in iridescent black chitin. His face resembles that of an ant, though in place of mandibles he has two large fangs jutting out of his fairly human mouth, and his eyes are not compound. He has four arms, each with their own three-fingered hand, which themselves have sharp retractable claws. In terms of body shape, he's somewhat thickset; he's got quite thick thighs and a big butt. His legs end in two-toed chitiny feet, which like the rest of him, is covered in not a scrap of clothing. Hidden beneath the retractable chitin of his crotch is a sopping wet alien pussy, though it only floods when he's actually horny.

He stands up and gazes at his crashed spacecraft, which, outside of being partially buried in the ground, is pretty much unharmed. Annoyed, and in a surprisingly soft voice, he mumbles to himself, "Bit of a rough landing... damn meteor fragments making it hard to slow down..."

The entourage of doll people walk up to the valley where he landed. Compared to him, the doll people are quite short, averaging about two and a half feet shorter than him. Raggedy walks up and asks, "Hello stranger, what's your name?"

Taken aback, the ant-like alien man responds purely out of shock. "My name's Maxidon, just call me Max."

"Nice to meet you, Max! What brings you to Planet Stitchedsoul?" replies the well-worn doll girl.

Maxidon smiles, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth, and gazes into her mismatched button eyes. "I got hungry." He slashes at Raggedy's right leg, tearing it clean off and spilling some of her stuffing. The group of dolls reacts in shock and confusion, and Raggedy, now sprawled on the ground, appears totally stunned. Max, holding her leg in one of his hands, lifts it up to his mouth and swallows it whole, gagging only slightly on her foot. It lands softly in his first stomach before being quickly sent over to his second for digestion.

A few dolls gather and carry Raggedy away before Max can tear off more of her, and the rest of the crowd scatters in smaller groups. The alien observes all groups and charges at the one foolishly running to the steepest slope, which they obviously won't be able to climb up very quickly.

Upon pinning this group of four, Max takes a moment to identify his now-captives; they're three females and one male, all adults. The largest of the group is trying to shield the other four with her body, though she is effortlessly lifted by Maxidon. "What's your name, girl?"

The doll girl struggles angrily to no effect. "P-put me down, you big brute!" she sputters.

Max sneers. "Ugh, with that type of attitude, you're better off in my stomach..." Her eyes, despite being buttons, show a surprising degree of fear as he lifts her above his mouth. "I think I'll chew you." He lets her go and she drops into his open maw. Her shouts are muffled by the sounds of him chewing into her cottonfluff flesh, though her shouts melt into crying as he continues. Eventually he swallows most of her before spitting her head, now wet and slightly torn, into his hand. He's a bit baffled by how her head has managed to remain mostly intact.

She cries and whines before calming down a bit. "I-I'm sorry, just please, please spare my head." Deciding that it would be more trouble than she's worth, he chucks her head into the dirt. He decides from here to not eat their heads, though mainly because they take far too much punishment. In the meantime, the other three have been cowering against the hill.

Having realized that these doll people have odd anatomy, he decides to give a peek at their genitals. Might as well, he thinks. He grabs the male and strips off his pants. Max is slightly disappointed that his penis is only average in size, and promptly disconnects his head, tosses it next to the first one's, and swallows his body whole. By now, his stomachs are full enough that his belly is pushing against his chitin, and so he retracts his exoskeleton from the front of his torso. "Ah, that's a bit better," whispers Max, as his belly churns. "Which one of you is next?"

The second of the females tries to run for it up the hill, but is grabbed by Max well before she could get anywhere. She's particularly cute, so Max thinks he'd feel a bit bad eating her. "You, how about your name?"

Confused, she replies, "They call me Tangerine..?" She brushes a strand of her red-orange yarn hair out of her face. Max looks at her, and there's definitely a good reason for that nickname; besides her hair that she keeps in ponytails, her fabric-skin is a pale orange, and both her dress and her shoes are multiple reds and oranges.

Max lifts her in front of his face, producing a toothy grin. She's a bit scared, obviously, but he reassures her. "You're too cute to eat, just don't try to run away. Understood?" Tangerine nods nervously, then he lifts her well up into the air.

The last remaining doll girl, most easily identified by her long, messy hair, looks Max right in his eyes. "I offer my body as tribute, on the condition that you take my head with you on your strange space-ship!" Not one to pass up free food, he casually pops off her head, holds on to it carefully, and lightly chews her body before swallowing.

Max's stomach grumbles. Still hungry, he thinks. "Okay, you two, I'm locking you on my ship so I can get more to eat." It takes a bit of effort to enter his ship, what with it lying at an odd angle, but he gets in and locks Tangerine and the head of the girl with long, messy hair in his laundry room; he doesn't really wear clothes, but the people who designed his ship did.

Finding a handful more dolls to eat shouldn't be too hard, as he can see the town the crowd originated from from atop the ridge; it's probably about a hundred meters away, an easy distance to travel for a tall alien. When he arrives, the town seems empty, but it's more that most people are hiding in their houses to hide from him. However, many are still outdoors, either having not heard or not believed the news about him; they make for easy prey, and he eats until his stomachs are filled to the brim.

He starts the trudge back to his ship when he realized that he had yet to re-angle his ship. His stomach groans at the thought, but at least he takes comfort in knowing he can take a nap once he gets back into space. Once he arrives at his ship, he reaches past his huge belly to open the emergency compartment on the side; he grabs the large chain used to manually adjust the angle of the ship and starts pulling, all the while being thankful that his species is physically incapable of vomiting. Eventually, he's done, and he has to take a minute to resettle his stomach.

The inside of his ship is a bit disorderly from the crash, but it's otherwise completely intact. After turning on the engine, the on-board AI pipes up, though he's not paying too much attention to her. He sets the ship's autopilot to another destination on his list, goes to his quarters, and takes a long nap to help digest all the cottonfluff and fabric. He'll let those two onto the bridge when he wakes up, but he wants to be a little less stuffed when he does so.


End file.
